Waiting For the Sky to Fall
by angelsinstead
Summary: College student Marty Saybrooke is attacked and raped on her walk home from a college party.   When she finds herself pregnant from the incident, she's surprised when Todd Manning offers to marry her.   What happens when she discovers his dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty Saybrooke was walking home from yet another college drinking party. She had consumed far too many drinks so her steps were rather wobbly, yet she had refused to wait until her friends left the party to give her a ride home. Her curfew was 2 A.M, and she didn't want her Aunt Kiki breathing down her throat if she was even just a little late.

It was a dark night with only a sliver of a moon far above in the blackened sky. There weren't even proper street lights as she hurried along, so she couldn't glance at her watch to check the time. She could only hope that Aunt Kiki wasn't waiting up for her as she had a sinking suspicion she would most likely be late.

In an attempt to cut some corners and get home faster, she hurried down a dark alleyway. The alley was long and narrow as she walked in between two tall buildings. There were crates, debris, and trash cans on either side as she tried to make her way toward the nearby sidewalk and the faint street light she saw shining up ahead.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by steely arms in a grip that she could not escape. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard his breathing, harsh and irregular. As she struggled, his lips moved against the side of her cheek. A small scream tore from her throat just before his hand had pressed against her mouth to stop her from crying out.

Her assailant hauled her up tightly against his tall, muscular frame. She twisted in his grip but to no avail. He pushed her to the ground on her stomach, and on the cold, hard brick of the alleyway he inched her skirt up toward her waist. When she realized his intention, she started kicking and screaming, but he was far too strong from her. He was determined and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Her nails tore and bled upon the sharp brick as he roughly removed her panties. She tensed for what was coming next as she had no way of escape. As he gripped her tightly around the waist, she felt something impossibly broad and stiff pressing against her entrance. "No please!" she cried out in a voice of sheer panic as he forced his way into her body. The agony was so intense that her scream split the night. Eventually her cries had became faint, aching sobs as his thrusts became rougher and even more brutal. She thought she might pass out from the pain. After it was it over, she lay there with her cheek bleeding upon the brick which made up the alleyway. She was afraid to move, so she lay so still.

After he was finished, he got to his feet. He couldn't see her but he could hear the whimpering sounds she made as she lay there. She sounded like a scared, wounded animal. For a moment, the gravity of his deed struck him. He had hurt and forced himself on another human being; a scared, defenseless woman. Despite the drugs in his system, the thrill of the attack brought him little pleasure. He'd hate himself for it later. He had always had a dark-side; a violent streak, but this was the first brutal act he had ever committed against someone innocent. Always before, his actions had been justified, at least to him. Someday he'd pay for this crime; of that he was certain. Already he felt the guilt of it weighing down heavily upon his shoulders as he heard the woman's broken sobs.

*What have I done?* he thought to himself as he turned and walked away into the darkness.

Minutes ticked by and still she lay there. Her whole body ached as she lay against the rough surface of the brick. Had he gone? Was he going to hurt her again? She thought she heard him walk away. But would he back? Would he rape her again... or would he kill her?

She shuddered as she cautiously tried to stand. Intense pain struck her as she rose to her feet. Her legs were shaking as she felt tiny rivulets of blood trickling from where she was now torn and tender between her thighs. Her vision was blinded by tears as she struggled to walk out of the alley. She was about five blocks now from her home. All she wanted was her warm, comfortable bed and the safety of her bedroom.

Although the pain made her want to cringe and pause, she hurried along. She needed to get home and wash his touch off her body. She knew she was bleeding as she saw the dark-red droplets hitting the sidewalk. It only made her walk faster, so she could get as far as possible from the scene of the crime.

Finally, she stepped into her own yard and rushed toward the door. Suddenly the door came open and her angry aunt tugged her inside. "Where the hell have you been, you little slut?" Aunt Kiki yelled as she slapped her. "You've been drinking, haven't you?"

"Please Aunt Kiki! I was walking home from the party and this-this guy grabbed me. I got... raped!" Marty sobbed.

"Ohhh I bet it was rape alright! You're nothing but a filthy little whore!" her aunt screamed. "You got drunk and had SEX!"

"No! He grabbed me in a dark alley. He pushed me to the ground and then he raped me!" Marty cried out. "I never saw his face... but he hurt me. So much..."

Looking at her sobbing niece, that's when Kiki saw all the blood. She shook her head in disgust. "Go upstairs and clean yourself up, girl. If you got raped tonight, it's because you were drunk and dressed just like a little slut! You probably DESERVED it!"

Marty hurried upstairs to the bathroom. As she stood in the shower and washed away the man's brutal touch, more tears fell. She was torn and still slightly bleeding, but she would heal. The scars on her soul, however, would be forever.

When the water got cold, she stepped out and wrapped herself up in a towel. She had a cut on her face where the bricks had scrapped her cheek. She couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror another moment, so she rushed to her bedroom and crawled into bed. As she lay there, scared and wounded, Aunt Kiki came in and stared at her with disapproval.

"I'm hurt, Aunt Kiki. I think maybe I should go to the hospital," Marty said in a soft voice full of sadness.

"No. I don't want all of Llanview to know what a dirty little whore you've become," her aunt said hatefully. "You'll be just fine. In a week or two, you'll be ready to go out and party again. You're nothing but a stupid, senseless little drunk."

Tears rushed from Marty's eyes as she hugged her pillow. Although she was safe in her bedroom, she felt terrified that her attacker would find her and hurt her again. She could still hear the sound of his harsh breath within her ear and the sensation of her body being brutatlized by the strength of his. Aunt Kiki turned off the light and left, so Marty lay there quietly in the darkness. Eventually she slept, but terrible dreams came to haunt her. For the rest of her life, she'd never forget the shadowy figure who had cruelly robbed her of her happiness and her sense of security.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Marty had arrived at the KAD Spring Fling with her best friends Jason and Megan. She hadn't really wanted to come as she had been attacked a little less than three weeks ago, but they kept insisting she had to get away and have a little fun. Aunt Kiki had told her she was being a big cry baby after the attack and told her to stop whining all the time about that "stupid rape". With all the pressure on her, Marty had gone to the party, although reluctantly. She didn't feel like drinking, dancing, or having fun. She was terrified of being hurt again.

When Marty walked into the fraternity house with her friends, the party was already in full swing. Jason had gone to talk to his frat buddies while Megan chatted with some guy she had met previously. Marty felt scared and out of place as she disappeared into the furthest corner of the room and kept to herself. The urge to drink was strong although she hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since that fateful night. Maybe if she hadn't have been so drunk that night, the her attacker wouldn't have had the opportunity to have nabbed her. She always had a tendency to drink too much, and she vowed then and there to curb her drinking if it meant she'd never be hurt again.

"Hey, Marty. Would you like a beer?" one of the Frat guys asked her.

"No thanks," Marty answered. "I'll just have a soda."

The guy looked at her in surprise. Marty was known on campus as The Party Girl as she frequented the many parties and always got incredibly drunk. It was shocking that she wasn't drinking alcohol tonight. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked Marty.

"I'm feeling fine. I'm just not in a drinking mood tonight," Marty replied.

The guy shrugged and then went to get Marty a cold soda from the refreshment table. "Thanks," Marty said as she opened the cola and took a sip.

"You're welcome. Would you like to dance?" he asked her with a grin. Marty was hot, and he had always wanted a chance with her. When she was drunk, she was known to dance with all the guys.

"N-no... uhhhh... I don't think so," Marty responded in a trembling voice. She didn't know if she'd ever let any guy touch her again. She was truly afraid.

"What's the matter?" asked the guy when he saw the fearful expression on Marty's face.

"Nothing. I- I just don't wanna dance," Marty stated.

Once again the guy shrugged, then he walked away. He couldn't understand why some girls played hard to get. Marty was a slut and a party girl; all the guys knew it. She was always getting it on with one guy or another, but obviously she was playing some sort of game tonight. Well, he wasn't taking the bait. There were lots of willing women here, he just had to find one.

Marty stood there drinking her soda watching everyone drinking and having a wild time. The music was so loud it seemed to crash inside her head. She felt like there were too many people here and she had to get away. She was scared that someone might touch her; that she might get cornered and hurt again. She had to get away from the party scene. She snuck out the back door and sat down on the back porch. She clutched the can of soda in her hand as she tried to calm her nerves.

She hadn't been sitting there but a few minutes when a guy stepped outside on the porch for a breath of fresh air. He had drank a couple of beers, but he was no where near drunk. He only had a slight buzz. When he stood on the porch, he realized he wasn't alone. A beautiful young woman with cascading blond hair sat there staring off in the distance, a can of soda in her hands.

"Hey," he said as he sat down next to her. "Not enjoying the party?"

She glanced up to look at him and their gazes locked. "No, not really," she said softly. "I like it out here though. It's quiet and peaceful."

He gave her a smile. "I don't think we've met. My name's Todd. Todd Manning," he stated. "I live here at the KAD house."

"Really? Ohhh... I'm Marty Saybrooke," she responded. "I suppose you've heard of me."

She lowered her lashes then, hoping he hadn't heard the ugly rumors about her; that she was some sort of Party Girl that picked up various guys when she got drunk. Most of the rumors weren't true. She had left a party with a guy a time or two, but she wasn't a slut- despite the horrible names her aunt had called her.

"I don't listen to rumors," Todd told her. "Most of them are lies anyway."

Marty nodded. A short silence followed as she tried to think of what to say. She didn't feel much like making conversation and if he leaned any closer, she was going to lose it. After what had happened, she feared any sort of physical contact with a man.

"So, Marty..." he asked. "Are you here with a date tonight? Would you like to go in and... dance?"

She looked at him as though he were speaking another language for just a second. Then she shook her head as though to clear it. "No.. uhhhhh... maybe I should just go on home," she said to him quickly. "I'm not really in the partying mood."

"Really? Is something wrong?" Todd asked as though genuinely concerned. "Is something bothering you?"

Marty shook her head. She didn't feel like talking about it. Not with anyone. She hadn't told anyone about that awful night. Only Aunt Kiki knew, and she kept berating Marty about it.

"I just don't feel like dancing..." she said to him quietly.

He nodded. Something was bothering her. She was clearly upset, and although she wasn't talking, Todd could tell that someone had hurt her. When he had been a kid, his dad used to beat him repeatedly whenever the mood had struck. He knew the signs of someone being hurt and abused. She was exhibiting all the symptoms of an abuse victim and it made him feel sick inside. She was so beautiful and sweet; the thought of anyone hurting her made him feel violent. He vowed right then and there that he'd never let her be hurt again. If anyone tried, he'd kill them.

"Hey, Marty. Maybe we could go for a walk?" he suggested. "I could walk you back to your place... and we could get to know each other better. Would you like that?"

Staring into his eyes, Marty hestitated. Would it be safe to let him walk her home? It was rather dark out, almost as dark as it had been that night, and Marty didn't want to walk home alone. As she looked at him, Marty felt surges of attraction for this man, although she had only just met him. There was something about Todd. He was different than other guys. He was so attentive to her. And he was being so patient and kind. Why not let him walk her home? She didn't want to be alone, not really; although she kept saying she wanted no one around her. Deep inside, she wanted someone to comfort her and say it was going to be alright. With tears shining in her eyes, she finally answered Todd's question.

"I think it would be okay if you walked me home," she told him.

Todd smiled and reached for her hand so he could help her to her feet. She placed her hand in his with hesitance. As they stepped off the porch together and started down the walk, Marty realized they were still holding hands. Somehow it felt right and after a couple of minutes, she just didn't question it.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"56 Lincoln Street," she responded.

There was a spark of recognition on his face which had alerted her that he must know of the neighborhood and something else; a dark look- almost as if he were remembering something unpleasant. "What is it?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing," he said as he held her hand a bit tighter and they continued to walk together.

The sensation of his touch made her feel safe again. There was just something about him. For the first time since that night, she actually felt alive again. "Marty, I know you don't feel like dancing or partying tonight, but I was wondering if you might like to go out with me sometime... on a date?" Todd questioned as he suddenly stopped on their walk and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Wh- where would we go?" she asked hesitantly.

"We could go out to Rodi's or have dinner somewhere. Or even see a movie. And if it all goes well, I'll take you to one of my favorite places," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "Please say 'yes.'"

"I- I don't know," she said, although the temptation to know him better and spend time with him was very strong.

"We'd have fun," Todd promised. "I really want to go out on a date with you. Come on, Marty... whattaya say?"

"Yes, alright, Todd. I'll go on a date with you," she finally agreed.

For a minute he looked so joyous she thought he was going to embrace her. Her heart was doing flip-flops in her chest because she wasn't sure how she'd react to his touch. "Thanks, Marty. You won't regret it. We'll have a wonderful time," he said with an incredible smile. His smile lit up his whole face, and she couldn't help but smile, too. She had only just met him, but already she was intensely attracted to him. It was both exciting and scary.

After awhile, they had arrived at her house. When he walked her up to the front porch, Marty became uneasy. "Can I come in?" he asked her hopefully.

"I'd like to invite you in, but my aunt is a serious bitch," she answered honestly.

"Ohhh that sucks," he stated. "My dad's a total asshole, so I can totally relate."

Marty smiled at his honest remark about his father. "I'm looking forward to our date though," she told him quietly.

"Really? So am I. Where would you like to go?"

"It doesn't really matter, as long as I am with you," Marty responded. He made her feel sensations she had never felt with anyone else before. With him, she felt entirely safe.

A huge smile came to his face when he heard her words. "Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 6 then, if that's alright."

"Okay," she replied as she pulled her hand from his.

"Good night," said Todd as she disappeared into the house.

Almost the second she stepped in the door, Aunt Kiki was there to question her. "Who was that guy you were talking to on the front porch? Your new boyfriend?" she demanded.

"His name is Todd Manning. I met him at the party tonight."

"Really? Did you fuck him?"

"No!" Marty said furiously.

"Well, why not? Everyone knows you are a total slut!"

"It's not like that, Aunt Kiki. He's taking me out on a date!"

Kiki just shook her head, looking completely disgusted. "Are you gonna sob on his shoulder and tell him all about how you were raped?" Kiki mocked.

"My God, you make me sick!" Marty cried out as she ran upstairs. She rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Leave it to Kiki to ruin her happy mood. After meeting Todd, Marty had actually begun to feel somewhat hopeful again. She still couldn't believe she had met someone like him. As she sat on her bed, she thought about their date. She was so excited to see him again, she could barely sit still. That night as she crawled into her bed and hugged her pillow, she thought of Todd. For once, the dreaded nightmares did not plague her. She had a feeling that Todd would keep her all of her demons at bay.

~*~o~*~

Todd had taken Marty to the Palace Hotel restaurant for their date. As they sat at their table over a romantic candlelight dinner, Marty kept getting flutters in her chest. The attraction between them was so strong, it made her feel restless. The need for physical contact between them was so great that Marty hadn't even protested when he took her hand under the table and held it in his. "After dinner, would you like to go for a drive?" Todd asked as he stared into her eyes.

"Sure, I'd like that," she said as she felt absolutely no fear with him. She was nervous about becoming intimate and sharing anything sexual, but she had a feeling Todd would be loving, patient, and kind if their relationship progressed to that level. She felt no pressure with him, so she had no reason as of yet to become worried.

"Great," he said with a smile.

Their dinner arrived, and they enjoyed it with a couple of glasses of red wine. It turned out to be the best date of Marty's life. Todd was just about to pay the check when a couple of guys approached the table.

"Hey, Marty," one of them said. "What are you doing here with HIM?"

"It's none of your business who she's with," Todd said with a sneer.

"You don't know her very well, do you?" said the guy with a sarcastic chuckle. "She's Marty the Party Girl... just a little slut!"

"Take that back!" Todd yelled, grabbing the guy by his collar and thrusting him up against the nearest wall.

"She's a whore! All the guys on campus have fucked her!" the guy taunted.

Tears filled Marty's eyes when she heard the guy's cruel words. It wasn't true. She'd had a couple of one night stands, but she wasn't the campus whore. She felt sick because she didn't want Todd to think badly about her.

Todd picked up the wine bottle from the table and shattered it against the wall beside the guy's head. He took the jagged edge of the broken bottle and pressed it against the guy's throat. "Say something ugly like that about my girl again and I'll cut out your throat!" Todd hissed.

"Todd stop!" Marty cried out as she rushed over to his side and tried to pry him off the frightened man. She didn't want Todd to end up in jail for assault. Suddenly Todd dropped the guy to the ground and tossed the broken wine bottle aside. He threw some cash on the table and left the restaurant with Marty.

She was shaking as they walked outside together. "What happened in there?" she asked him in tears. Todd had been so violent that it was scary. It was like he had this totally other side to him, something dark, stormy, and violent.

Todd stared into her eyes as he stopped in his tracks. He lay his hands on her shoulders as he held her in his tight grip. "You're mine, Marty! Mine! Nothing and no one is EVER going to come between us!" he spoke in a growl.

"Todd, stop it!" she cried out. "You're scaring me!"

He dropped his hands from her shoulders as he regained sudden clarity of his actions. "I'm sorry, baby. I lost my head," he apologized. "That asshole should not have said those things about you..."

"Please take me home," Marty said tearfully.

Todd looked horrified when he saw all her tears. He winced as she looked at him with big, wounded blue eyes. "Shhhhh," he said as he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. "It won't happen again. I swear that to you. That fuckhead just made me so angry, but I sorry that I scared you."

"You were going to kill him... cut him with that bottle..." Marty said in a sob.

Todd caressed her hair as he tried to soothe her. "Sometimes I get angry. I only wanted to protect you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or talk badly of you, Marty. Please try to understand," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and walked her to the car.

"A- are you sure that's not going to happen again?" she asked as Todd opened her door for her, and she stepped into the car.

Todd nodded although he truly couldn't promise. He had a very dark and posssessive nature. He couldn't swear he wouldn't beat the crap out of someone if theyever tried to make the moves on her. He knew he'd go crazy if anyone tried to come between them. It had been like love at first sight between them, and all he cared about was being with her and making her happy. Still, her tears wounded him somewhere deep inside. As he got into the car, he tried soothing her again. "Everything's going to be alright, Marty," he said quietly. "You believe me, don't you?"

Staring into his eyes, Marty shook her head 'yes' although she was still frightened. Todd's angry stance in the restaurant had frightened her greatly. It was so different than the tenderness he had always shown her. She hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake in trusting him. Todd gently brushed her tears away and gave her a little smile.

"Let's drive out the the lake now," he said as he started the car.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at the lake as the moonlight shown on the sparking water. "It's beautiful here," Marty said to him with a smile.

"Yes, I love it. It's my favorite place... and I wanted to share it with you," Todd said as he took her in his arms. "It's our place now."

She melted into his embrace and rested her face against his chest. When his arms were around her, she could forget everything, her Aunt Kiki, the brutal attack she had suffered... even Todd's violent behavior earlier in the restaurant. Todd cuddled her against him and caressed her hair. After awhile, he pulled back a little and gazed lovingly into her eyes. Slowly his lips lowered onto hers. For a second, she got the lost in the sweet sensation of his kiss, but then she got scared. Panicking, she pushed him away. "No... no! I can't," she said fearfully.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Todd asked in concern.

"N-nothing..." she said as she struggled not to cry.

"Someone hurt you, didn't they?" Todd questioned.

"No.. I..." she said as she tried to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"If I find out who did it, I will kill them," he said in a growl and in that moment she had no doubt that he truly would. He had that angry, dangerous look on his face that she had seen at the restaurant.

"I'm just not ready to... to make out with you yet..." Marty told him quietly.

Gently Todd traced her lower lip with his finger. "Alright. I can be patient," he spoke to her softly. "I'm falling for you, Marty..."

She looked at him, surprised that he would admit that to her so soon. "It's true," he told her. "I felt it the first moment we met. There's something there between us... and I know you feel it, too."

She nodded, unable to express her feelings to him just yet. They were all so new and intense; they frightened her. After everything that had happened to her, she didn't know how she'd ever be intimate again with a man. As powerful as her feelings were for Todd, she couldn't give herself to him... not yet.

"Whatever is bothering you... whatever happened to you, I am not going to rush you," Todd promised. "You can have all the time you need because I truly care about you. I want to be with you. And until you are ready, I still want to hold you and spend time with you."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tight. He felt her tears wet his shirt as she quietly cried. He let out a soft little sigh as he caressed her hair. He had committed sins she couldn't even fathom. If she knew who he truly was deep down in his soul, she'd run from him forever; so he must never let her see that dark, ugly side of him. With her, he vowed to be the man he truly longed to be. He'd make her happy and kiss away all her tears. And maybe in loving her, he would escape all his demons. She would help him find the strength to fight, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

They lay side by side on a blanket beside the lake just gazing up at the stars. In the quiet stillness, she lay in his embrace. This was his favorite place, and now it had become hers as well. Here she was safe, in the strength of his arms, and nothing could ever hurt her. She tried to ignore the nagging thoughts which went screaming through her brain, but they refused to cease. Tonight she had to tell him what she had been dreading. She was in love with him, and he had to know.

"Todd," she whispered softly, stirring in his arms. He opened his eyes as he had been so relaxed that he had almost gone to sleep holding her.

"Hmmm?" he murmured, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"I- I need to talk to you," she responded. They had been dating nearly two months, and it had been wonderful. He was so gentle and understanding. He hadn't tried to push her into a sexual relationship as she hadn't been ready. The attack was still too fresh on her mind. As much as she wanted Todd, she could not help but hesitate. Whenever the nightmares would strike, she'd think of Todd's arms around her, and her fears would gradually dissipate. His warmth and his tenderness gave her the strength she needed to keep it together.

"What is it, baby?" he asked her softly as he was caressing her hair.

"Something happened... and I need to talk to you about it," she managed to say. This wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be hell for her, and she hoped and prayed he'd understand.

*Please, please don't let him hate me,* she silently prayed.

"You can talk to me about anything," Todd stated as he bent forward to lightly kiss her lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and it gave her the courage to go forward with what she needed to say.

"I- I just found out I'm pregnant," she said to him in an almost-whisper.

"You're what?" he said with surprise.

"I'm pregnant, Todd."

Every muscle in Todd's body had gone tense. He couldn't believe she was telling him this. "You're pregnant? What the hell? Who's the father?" he demanded.

"I- I don't know," she responded as tears filled up her eyes. She hated those words she had spoken, but it was the absolute truth.

"How far along are you?" he questioned.

"Almost three months. Please don't hate me, Todd. Please! I'm so sorry," she said in a little sob.

With a frown on his face, Todd tried to digest what she had just told him. The woman he loved was pregnant, and she claimed to not know who had fathered the child she carried. Had all those ugly rumors about her been true? Was Marty really a slut?

As she continued to cry, Todd watched the tears washing down her face. "There's more to this. Talk me, Marty. Tell me everything," Todd insisted.

"I'm scared," she said in a whimper.

"I know, but I am here and nothing can hurt you..." he said as he took her hands into his. "You can tell me the rest..."

"O-okay," she said as she managed to push the words passed the painful lump in her throat. "About three months ago, I got drunk and I left a party on campus. I was walking home and it was dark out... VERY dark."

"Go on," Todd encouraged.

"I walked into this dark alley... and this guy- He grabbed me!" Marty said with a sob. "He pushed me face-down on the brick ... and he- he raped me!"

Todd didn't say anything for a moment as his eyes glazed over. He had that same frightening expression upon his face that she had seen when that jerk had insulted her at the Palace Hotel, as if he wanted to kill someone. That look of rage on Todd's face made her feel uneasy, although she knew it wasn't directed at her. Todd wanted to kill the man who had assaulted her.

"Did you see him?" Todd asked her quietly.

When Marty didn't answer at first, Todd's voice suddenly changed. He appeared angry as he repeated his question.

"No. I didn't see him. It was dark in the alley. I didn't see anything..."

"Where did this happen? What alley?" he questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"I want to know, Marty. Tell me, where did it happen?" Todd insisted.

"It was in the alley behind Rodi's Tavern... about 5 blocks from my house..."

"My God!" he uttered, staring at her as if in shock. For several heartbeats not a word was spoken, and Marty wasn't sure how he was going to react. Was he going to hate her? Blame her? Kick her out of his life and tell her they were over?

After a moment, he took in a deep breath and looked at her with so much love and tenderness within his gaze. "I'm so sorry, baby. You didn't deserve that..." he said as tears shone in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him as she quietly cried and after a few moments, she realized he was crying, too. His body shook with his sobs as she held him. No words passed between them as he quietly caressed her hair. "I love you, baby. You know that, don't you?" he said in a whisper.

"Yes, Todd," she answered.

"And I'm going to take care of you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, especially not... him," he swore.

"B- but what am I gonna do?" she asked him. "About... the baby? Aunt Kiki says I can't keep it. She's been pushing me to get an abortion... or give it up for adoption-."

"No. You can't get an abortion. Marty, listen to me," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you... and I want to help you raise the baby."

She shook her head. "I have no idea who the father is," she spoke sadly.

"That doesn't matter. Not to me. I love you and I'll love the baby anyway," Todd told her. "Please, Marty. Keep this child. I love you... and I want to be with you. Let's raise this baby together. I want to get married."

"Aunt Kiki told me if I keep the baby, she's kicking me out. I'll be out on my own and I'll have no where to stay. I'm scared, Todd. The mansion is the only home I've ever known. My parents left it to me after they died. Aunt Kiki is the guardian of my estate until I graduate college. Until then, she can do as she pleases. I don't want to lose my family home," Marty said sadly. "It's all I have left of my parents and the happiness I knew from my childhood."

"I'll go with you, and we'll talk to your Aunt Kiki together. I'll tell her... that I am the father of the baby. I'll tell her that we are getting married. What can she say? You'll still be enrolled in your courses. Ultimately, she can't take your house away. As soon as you graduate, she's gotta give it back. And until then, I can take care of you. I promise, Marty... I'll take care of you and the baby. Please say you'll marry me and keep this baby..." Todd said with urgency. He was practically pleading; begging her with his eyes to accept his proposal.

"I- I don't know, Todd. I'm still scared. I don't even know if I could be a proper wife to you," she said with a painful expression. How could they ever have a wedding night, considering what had happened to her?

"Marty, I won't rush you," Todd promised as he gently raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed each of her fingers. "Please say 'yes'."

"Okay, Todd," she relented. "Okay; yes."

"Thank you," he said he tugged her in his arms and held her against him a moment. "I promise you; I'm gonna make everything right for you again. Somehow... someway."

"Will you go with me to talk to my Aunt Kiki now?" Marty asked him quietly.

"Sure, but there's something I gotta do first. I'll drop you off at your place and I'll be there in about an hour," Todd said as he helped her to her feet from where she had lain upon the blanket.

A little while later, he had pulled up at the Saybrooke mansion. He held her a minute, caressing her hair. "I'll be back soon, babe. I love you," he said to her.

"I love you, too," she responded before exiting the vehicle. She walked into the house, and he drove away.

Not even five minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He parked along the side of the street, staring off into the inky darkness. It was a dark night again, just as it had been THAT night. He had been avoiding this place, just trying to make the memories leave him, but they would not disappear, not ever. The memory of his darkest moment would haunt him FOREVER.

He got out of the car and stood in the alley way behind Rodi's Tavern- the place where Marty had been attacked. The man who attacked her was living his own personal hell. He continued to suffer greatly for his crime, although he hadn't been arrested. For the rest of his life, he would have to live with the memory of what he had done.

He had gone to a fraternity party that night and had gotten messed up on an a cocktail of alcohol and drugs. His life had been a living hell. His mother had abandoned him at the age of eight, and his father had been a cruel, abusive ass. Ever since he was a little boy, he had been continually beaten. His father's hateful words had hurt far more than his sadistic physical attacks. He had grown up being told he was nothing but a monster. Then, at age fourteen, his father had raped him. He had so much rage trapped inside that at times it consumed him. He had always had a short fuse. Considering how he had been hurt, he could never let anyone get the upperhand. His greatest fear was that he'd be hurt or abandoned again. He had always been somewhat of a jerk and a bully.

Somewhere deep inside, there was something he had longed for more than anything. LOVE. He had experienced it with his mother. She had always been good to him, and he missed her with all of his heart. His father had always taunted that he was the reason his mother had went away. His father had told him that his mother had left because he was a stupid, worthless son. Sometimes, when the pain of abandonment became incredibly fierce, he had believed him. He was left believing he was undeserving of his mother's love and no one could ever truly love him. He ended up feeling as though he was doomed and unworthy of finding love.

That night he had lost it all. His girlfriend had dumped him, and he wanted to lash out at someone. He wanted to hurt as he had been hurt. He waited in the dark alley for someone to come along... anyone. He remembered his father's words. *Women are whores and sluts and must be taught a lesson,* his dad had always said. Tonight, he would make someone pay for his pain.

He didn't have to wait long before she appeared. He caught a glimpse of her as she hurried through the alley. In the darkness, she didn't see his face. He grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. He would never forget how she felt in his arms, so small and defenseless. Her cries ripped through him like a rusty blade. He took out his rage on her, tearing away her panties and forcing himself inside of her again and again.

After it was over, he wanted to die. What had he done? She wouldn't stop crying and all he wanted to do was comfort her. But like an animal, he withdrew from her and ran away, just like a coward. When he got home, he found her blood on his body. He felt absolutely sick. Since that night, he hadn't touched drugs. He had been trying to turn his life around. Then he had met Marty, and everything had changed. She made him believe in himself. She made him feel alive; as if anything was possible.

And now he realized, he would pay dearly for that violent act. Unknowingly, he had hurt the woman he loved. He had scarred her, and he hated himself for it. The child she carried was his. He had forced her... and now she was paying the price for his sins.

"I'm so sorry, Marty," he said as he struck a match. He burned Rodi's travern and the building next to it down to the ground. As he watched the buildings go up in flames, he felt a sense of satisfaction. It was as though he were destroying the painful memory... Almost. It would NEVER leave him. To the end of his days, he'd remember.

With a heavy sigh, he got back into his car and headed over to the Saybooke mansion. Marty was waiting for him and he had to make things right by her. No matter what it took, he vowed to make her happy again. He couldn't take away the awful things he had done in the past, but he would show her how much he loved her. He would love and protect her and the baby, and maybe in her arms he'd find some sort of redemption.

"What's going on here?" Kiki asked when Todd and Marty confronted her in the living room.

"Aunt Kiki, I need to talk to you," Marty replied.

"What's this about?" Kiki demanded as she stared at Todd with contempt.

"Todd and I are getting married," Marty stated.

"What?" Kiki gasped.

"Listen, Marty and I love one another... and I asked her to marry me," Todd said to Kiki. "I am the father of her child."

"But you told me you were raped!" Kiki exclaimed, glaring at Marty.

"You will never mention that again," Todd said in a growl as he cornered Kiki. "The baby is MINE!"

"My niece is nothing but a slut; I can't believe you want her," Kiki said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Shut up, Aunt Kiki!" Marty cried out.

"Don't talk to me that way, you ungrateful, whoring little brat!" Kiki said as she reached out and slapped Marty as hard as she could across the face. "When your parents died, I did everything for you... EVERYTHING!"

Todd lost it when Kiki struck Marty. He slid his hands around Kiki's throat and began to squeeze. "If you EVER lay a hand on her again, you will answer to me! I will KILL you and not even think twice about it!"

Todd let Kiki go, and she slid to the floor. She clutched her throat as she struggled to breathe again. She had no doubt that Todd Manning meant it. She saw the look of stark animosity on his face when he had attacked her. The man wanted her dead.

"Pack your bags, Marty, and get the hell out of my house!" Kiki cried out.

"Gladly," Marty said in a hiss.

"Come on, babe. Let's go pack your things. You're leaving with me," Todd spoke to Marty. He stepped over Kiki and followed Marty up the staircase. Together, they packed up Marty's possessions. Tears filled her eyes as she placed a photo of herself and her parents into her suitcase. "Once ... a long time ago, I used to be so happy," she said to Todd as she took one last look at the framed photograph.

"You'll be that happy again. I promise," he swore her. It wasn't going to be easy, but Todd knew he'd do everything in his power just to see Marty's smile.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Todd didn't honestly think his father would be thrilled when he announced his plans to marry Marty. In fact, he thought his father would be furious and probably disown him. Before his dad came home from work, Todd stripped the house of everything he owned. He got a small moving van and gathered up his clothing, bedroom furniture, and all his personal property. After loading the moving van, he went to his father's safe and took all the cash his father kept on hand. This time he depleted the safe of every single dollar. He had dipped into it before when buying drugs, and his father hadn't even noticed. He knew he and Marty would need the cash to pay the first month's rent and deposit on their apartment, plus other expenses. They'd need money for groceries as well. Until he found a job, they'd have to spend his dad's money wisely, but he figured his father owed it to him for all the pain and suffering he had put him through for the past twenty-two years.

When Peter Manning arrived home from the office, he found Todd loading up the last of his belongings into his car. "Todd, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Peter demanded of his son. He glanced over at Marty who was carrying the speakers of Todd's stereo.

"Ohhh hi, Dad, meet Marty," Todd said as he loaded a couple of boxes into the trunk. "She's gonna be your new daughter-in-law."

"Hello," Marty said softly to Todd's father who was seething with fury.

"Over my dead body, Todd! You aren't going to marry this little... bimbo!" Peter growled harshly. "And where the hell do you think you are going with all of your things?"

"Marty and I are getting an apartment. We needed our own space, because we are having a baby," Todd explained.

"You're having a what?" Peter yelled as his face turned bright red.

"A baby, Dad. You're going to be a grandfather," Todd responded.

"No way are you having a child with HER," Peter hissed as he lay his furious gaze onto Marty. "I've heard about this girl. She's nothing but a WHORE!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dad. I love Marty. I'm marrying her, and we are having a baby together. End of discussion," Todd said as he suddenly lost his temper. "If you call her a whore again, I'll fucken kill you!"

"Listen to me, Todd, if you marry HER, I'll disown you. I will no longer pay your way through college, you'll lose your future in the family business, AND I'll disown your worthless ass. Is that what you want?" Peter demanded.

"What the fuck ever," Todd said as he gestured for Marty to get in the car. "I hate your fucken guts anyway. You're a poor excuse for a parent AND a human being! I don't want my kid around you. See ya in hell, Dad." With those words, Todd hopped in the moving van, and he and Marty left the expensive and spacious mansion that Todd had lived in for so many years with his father. For the first time in his life, Todd felt surges of relief. He hated his father's cruel treatment of him, and he was finally free of his cruelty and abuse.

After Todd and Marty had unloaded their belongings into their new apartment, they headed to the courthouse. They had a simple wedding ceremony with the Justice of the Peace officiating. By the end of the evening they had returned to their apartment and were newly married. Together they put away their possessions and arranged what little furniture they owned. "It looks nice," Marty said as she took a seat upon the love seat in the living room. It was their only piece of furniture in the room along with a T.V. and Todd's stereo.

"It's not much, but it will work," Todd agreed. "I'm sorry about all the awful things my father said..."

"It's alright. My Aunt Kiki was just as hateful," Marty reminded.

"Yeah, well, they both need an attitude adjustment," Todd stated as he thought of all the gruesome ways he'd like to make them both suffer.

A small smile came to Marty's face as Todd came to sit down next to her. "I can't believe it's real and we are married," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I really can't believe it either. But I do like this; you and I having our own place, and knowing I no longer have to listen to Aunt Kiki's terrible insults. I'ts just you and me here," she said as she lay her head upon his shoulder.

He pulled her closer. "I want to make you happy, Marty," he said softly.

"You do, Todd. I don't need all those fancy things. This is a beautiful little apartment. We don't need much... just each other, right?"

Todd kissed the top of her head as he cuddled her. "Well, soon we'll have a baby too," he reminded her quietly.

She tensed in his embrace. "About that..." she said solemnly. "Thank you for telling your father and Aunt Kiki that you're the baby's dad. It hurts so much when everyone says I am a slut."

"You and I know you're not," Todd said as he caressed her hair. "I told you when we met at the Spring Fling, I don't listen to the rumors. This baby is ours."

*More than you know,* he silently added.

"I don't know how I feel... about the baby..."

"I know it isn't what you were expecting, but I think once the baby arrives, you'll be happy. I'm going to help you take care of the baby. We'll do this together," Todd reassured her.

"You promise?"

"Promise," he said as he tugged her closer.

"Todd, about tonight... " she said in an almost-whisper. "There's only one bed. And this love seat is far too small for either one of us to sleep on..."

"I know. I want you to sleep in my arms tonight, Marty. I want to hold you all night long. We don't have to do anything... not till your ready. But... I was thinking maybe, you'd like to do other things.. .. to pleasure each other," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"I- I don't know, Todd," she said, looking uneasy.

"Don't you want me?"

She nodded. "I do, very much... but I am scared."

"I know you're scared... but I promise, I'm not going to force you... or hurt you. We'll only do as much as you're ready for... and all the while, I will be patient and gentle. Please, Marty, say you'll sleep in my arms tonight," Todd coaxed.

Marty bit her lower lip, gazing into his eyes. "I do want you to kiss me and hold me," she told him quietly. "It always feels so good when you touch me..."

She looked so beautiful and sexy in that moment that Todd thought he would lose his mind. He hadn't touched a woman since that awful night, and he really wanted Marty now. She was his... and his wife, and he wanted to make love to her. Since she didn't protest, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Gently he lay her down on the bed.

"Let's take off our clothes... and get under the covers," Todd said softly.

"All of our clothes?" Marty asked him with a fearful look in her eyes.

"You can leave your panties and bra on if you want to," he replied. She hesitated, then started to unbutton her dress. Todd watched her, his eyes becoming smoky with desire. He started stripping off his clothes, then climbed into bed wearing only his boxers. Once Marty was nearly naked, she lay down on the bed next to Todd.

As he wrapped his arms around her, she gazed at him with frightened dark-blue eyes. "I won't hurt you, Marty," Todd promised as he lightly caressed her back. As his hands slid across her silken flesh, he pulled her close against his muscular body. She tried not to tense as she felt his caresses, but it was difficult with her attack still fresh on her mind.

"Todd, please..." she said as she tried to push him away.

"Trust me, Marty. I love you, baby... and I promise I won't hurt you. You believe me, don't you?"

She nodded silently as her eyes filled up with tears. When they began to spill, Todd kissed them away with so much tenderness. "Let me hold you... kiss you... take your pain away," he spoke in a whisper.

"Okay," she responded softly, surrendering to him. She lay back against the pillow, her eyes huge as she gazed at the man she loved.

"You promise you will go... slow?" she asked him.

"I promise," Todd said in a voice husky with desire. He kissed her gently, sipping lightly at her lips. When he felt her respond to his kiss, his mouth trailed to her neck. Gently he explored her flesh with his tongue until she trembled.

"Ohhh Todd," she breathed as she threaded her fingers into his hair.

"I love you, baby," he whispered as he lightly nibbled upon the sweet skin. "I want to give you so much pleasure... but you just have to trust me."

"I do trust you..."

His heart burned in his chest, hearing her words. After everything he had done, she had placed so much trust in him. He didn't deserve her trust. He was the monster who had hurt her and caused her unbearable pain. She was the most beautiful treasure, and he had nearly shattered her. *I've gotta make it up to her, somehow, someway,* he kept telling himself. He was going to make it right. He was going to make Marty happy. It was his solemn vow. He'd kiss all her tears away and conquer all her fears. It wouldn't be easy, but he would do everything possible to make her smile again.

"I want to touch you. Is that okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, taking his hand and placing it on her breast. He lightly squeezed the soft flesh within the fabric of her bra. Immediately her nipple hardened as he brushed his thrumb against it. "Do you like that?" he questioned huskily.

"Yes," she breathed as her heartbeat sped up. "Very much..."

Feeling encouraged, Todd grasped both breasts in his hands and gently kneaded them. Marty made a small strangled sound of pleasure. "That feels so good," she told him.

"Mmmm... I'm glad you like that," Todd said as he unhooked the clasp of her bra. The fabric fell away, exposing her round, perfect breasts. "I want to kiss them now. Would you like that?"

Softly Marty licked her lips as she urged Todd closer to her breasts, her fingers tangled in his hair. She arched towards his mouth as she felt his lips capture a sensitive peak. He ran his tongue over her nipple, loving her passionate response.

"That- that feels so good..." she murmured as his hot mouth moved to the other breast.

Todd suckled on her nipple strongly as his hand wandered down her stomach toward her apex of her thighs. Suddenly Marty tensed. Todd stopped mid-caress, raising his head to look at her. "Can I touch you, babe?" he asked her hopefully.

"I- I don't know..." she said as worry furrowed her brow.

"I promise... I'm going to be incredibly gentle. I won't hurt you..."

Gradually she calmed and the tension left her. Todd's hand glided between her legs as he gently nudged them apart. As his fingers found her, he discovered how aroused she was becoming. She wanted him, despite her apprehension and fear. "Ohhh God, baby, you're so wet," Todd said to her. "I'm going to touch you now. It's going to feel amazing and there won't be any pain."

Marty lay back upon the pillows and closed her eyes as Todd move the crotch of her panties aside. He exposed her to his gaze as his fingers lightly grazed her. She shuddered as he explored her damp, trembling center. "Todd!" she cried out, because like he had promised, his touch felt absolutely amazing.

Gently he caressed her and toyed with her clit. When he stroked the small, swollen nub with his fingers, she let out tiny moans. "That's it, Marty. Let go. Cum for me," Todd encouraged.

She was so close as he suddenly dipped his head between her legs. He wrapped his warm lips around her clit and pulled on it until she came. Her juices flowed from her freely as Todd stroked her clit with his tongue.

"Did you like that?" he asked as he kissed his way slowly back up her body.

"Yes," she said as she gazed at him with smoky dark-blue eyes.

"Do you want more?" Todd asked as he eased his lower body against hers. Her eyes widened, feeling the ridge of his masculity pressing against her aroused pussy.

"I- I don't know," she said as she was torn between her desires and her fears.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Marty. I swear it," Todd stated. "I just need to be inside you..."

"Please let me be deep inside you..." he practically begged.

"O-okay, Todd, but you need to be careful..." she finally agreed.

Without a word, Todd removed her panties, sliding them down her legs. He stood and removed his boxers. *Ohhh God, please don't let me hurt her. Not again,* he was thinking as he gazed at her with a mix of tenderness and lust. He wanted to take her quickly,but he couldn't. His desires for her were so strong, but he had to be patient, slow and gentle. He had to make everything right for her. He loved her so much and he'd die if he ever caused her pain again.

"Okay, I want you to feel me..." he said as he took her small hand in his and wrapped it around the steel of his cock, letting her feel how thick and aroused he had become. "I want you to guide me there..."

She looked absolutely terrified as she tugged on him lightly, urging him closer to her entrance. Todd forgot to breathe as he felt her silky sweetness surrounding his tip. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised as he rubbed his erection again and again along the lips of her slit. After a few moments, he felt her response as the tension left her.

"Keep relaxing like that," Todd whispered. "Don't tense."

She did as he said as she looked into his eyes. "Keep looking in my eyes. Just like that..." he breathed. Rocking his hips forward just slightly, he began sinking into her tight channel. Watching her eyes, he knew she was feeling nothing but sweet pleasure.

"Is it good, baby?" he asked as he entered her another couple of inches. There was still a lot of him left to spare, but her slick center was accepting all of him.

She whimpered with desire and met him half-way, causing him to enter her fully. "Ohhh my God," Todd groaned, feeling how delicious and tight she felt around him. It was the most amazing sexual experience of his life and it had only just started.

"Please Todd... I need more..." he heard her whisper to him.

Over and over again he filled her, watching her eyes. There was no pain in her gaze, only the sweetest of pleasure. "Do you want me to move faster?" Todd asked in a low growl.

"Yes," Marty responded, arching up toward his body as though she wanted him deeper inside.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Todd encouraged. She did as he requested as Todd started to thrust, slow and sensual at first, but then faster as he began to surge into her silken channel.

"Ohhh my God," he groaned as he felt her sink her fingernails into the flesh of his back. She was tightening on him, so close to her orgasm. He wanted to pound into her, but he didn't want to scare her or hurt her.

He took her mouth in a hot, delicious kiss as he sunk into deep and hard, his action sending them both right over the edge. Marty screamed into the kiss as Todd made her cum. They rode out their orgasms together as Todd spilled himself inside her.

After it was over, Todd broke free. He struggled with his emotions in the aftermath of their lovemaking. It had been everything he had ever dreamed of, but guilt plagued him. He had hurt the woman he loved. He was the reason she was so traumatized.

"Todd?" Marty asked softly, caressing his arm as he pulled away from her.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

"I love you so much," he said, his voice breaking. He couldn't even look at her, because the hurt was so strong. If he looked at her, tears would fall, then she might know.

"I love you, too, Todd. It was incredibly beautiful," she said as she curled up against his side. Gently she kissed his muscular shoulder as she longed for him to hold her again.

"I'm sorry I was scared at first..."

"Don't apologize, baby. You were so brave," he said as he returned to her embrace. "I hope I made it good for you."

"You did," she said as she hugged him close while sudden tears spilled from her eyes.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" Todd asked in concern.

He wrapped her up in his arms as he held and comforted her. "I'm okay," she assured him. "Just blissfully happy."

Todd brushed away her tears, feeling relieved. He too was happy, despite how he had betrayed her. If she ever discovered his dark secret, it would be over for him. He'd lose EVERYTHING. With a sad heart, he was knew that he was living on borrowed time; waiting for the sky to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

As the months passed after their wedding night, Todd struggled. Everyday he wondered, should he tell Marty the truth? Wrestling with his demons took a toll on him. Nearly every night he suffered from vivid nightmares. He'd awaken in a cold sweat, clutching the covers as his breath came in painful gasps. Sometimes he'd awaken her. When she asked him what was wrong, he couldn't find the words to answer her. He'd just hold her so close and pray that he'd never lose her. With each passing day he loved her more, and the thought of losing her and their child paralyzed him.

He was working two jobs just to make ends meet and pay their bills. No one really wanted to hire a college drop-out. She attended classes all day and rested in the evening as her pregnancy progressed. She never talked about it much- the child she carried, but together they managed to get things ready for the baby. They had a crib set up in the smaller bedroom, and they had purchased all of the necessities. As her stomach grew, Marty became more emotional and weepy. One day he found her standing over the crib, crying her eyes out. "What is it, babe? What's wrong?" Todd asked as he took her in his arms.

"I never wanted a baby. Not like this," she murmured sadly. "I want it to be ours."

"But it is ours," he said as he caressed her hair.

Knowing her child was conceived in rape devastated her. When she felt the child moving within her womb, her heart would ache. Who was this tiny intruder who had invaded her body? What sort of punishment was this that she must carry her rapist's child?

She clung to Todd because he was the only thing that made sense in her troubled life. No one else was there for her as he was; he always kept her from falling apart. As she sobbed, he would hold her close and tell her everything would be alright. At times she would actually believe him. But at other times, she feared the worst.

How could she love this baby; cherish it, when it's father had forced himself upon her? How could she look into it's eyes and not think of him? She knew the baby was innocent and deserving of love, but she could not forget that agonizing moment when it came into existence. The man who had hurt her was still out there somewhere, and he might be hurting someone else at this very moment.

"Marty, listen to me, I know you are scared, but we are going to get through this together," Todd promised her.

She stared up at him with teary eyes. He was working so hard to provide for them. He had made it clear that he willing to accept this child as his very own. He had helped her set up a small nursery for the baby and made all the necessary preparations. He had been a wonderful husband to her. Perhaps she did not appreciate him enough.

"I love you, Todd," she said as she hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you, too," he stated as he crushed her against him. Everyday he feared that moment. The moment she knew. That moment when the sky would fall, and he'd lose her forever.

*Please God, let me keep her a little bit longer,* he silently prayed. *I love her and this baby so much. I don't deserve her, but I need her. Please don't take it all away.*

~*~o~*~

Weeks passed ... then came the fateful day when she went into labor. Todd was terrified, but she seemed strangely calm. He drove her to the hospital and did not leave her side. As the contractions worsened, Marty tensed. "I'm scared, Todd," she said as she squeezed his hand in hers.

His heart broke, seeing the wild look of fear in her eyes. "It's going to be alright, babe. It will all be over soon," he promised.

She closed her eyes and lay back against the pillow as the doctor examined her and announced it was time to push. "I can't do this," she said to Todd fearfully.

"Marty, I am going to be here for you through every step of the way. I'm not leaving you," Todd said to her in reassurance. "You can do this. You're very strong."

She bit her lip and started listening to the doctor. When he told her to push, she began to bearing down. Everything was going well or at least it seemed to be at first. The baby was beginning to emerge. Marty had been pushing for nearly an hour, but wasn't making much progress despite her efforts. She was exhausted. Tears of pain and frustration rolled from her eyes.

The doctor insisted she push again, but Marty was too tired to listen. "Come on, baby. Don't give up now. We're almost there. The baby's almost out," Todd encouraged her.

Marty looked at Todd, her eyes glassed over from intense pain and exhaustion. With his encouraging words, she finally felt the urge to push once more. She began bearing down with all her strength.

Suddenly then, some sort of monitors began going off. There was absolute chaos as bunches of medical staff ran into the room. The doctor was frantic as he screamed at the nurse to get Todd out of the room. "Wait! What's going on?" Todd demanded as they forced him to leave Marty's side. His hand was wrenched out of Marty's grasp as the medical staff hovered over her.

"Wait outside, Mr. Manning. This is a medical emergency and we must save your wife and child!" the nurse insisted.

Todd had no other choice but to wait in the hallway, although he could hear Marty screaming his name. Her screams became more intense, but then gradually they stopped altogether. After that, there was dead silence. Todd kept waiting to hear the baby's cry. But there was nothing. Was Marty okay? Had their baby survived?

*Ohhh my God, this is pay-back for the awful things I have done. I can't lose her like this!* Todd cried out from deep within. *Please don't make an innocent baby suffer because of me!*

He got up from the wooden bench where he had been seated and walked down the hallway. Tears clouded his vision. When Marty had needed him most, they had forced him to leave her side. His heart was aching. He had to get back in there. He had to see Marty.

After awhile, a nurse came and found him. "Mr. Manning, your wife wants to see you now," spoke the nurse.

"Is she... alright?" Todd questioned fearfully. He was almost scared at what he'd find once he got to her. Marty had just gone through hell, and he knew it was all because of him.

"She's asking for you," the nurse answered as she lead him to Marty's hospital room.

Todd stepped into the room and appoached the hospital bed where Marty lay. She was pale and still and looked so small and fragile against the pillow. "Marty?" he murmured.

She opened her eyes and immediately he could see that she looked slightly drugged. "Todd," she said in a whisper.

"Are you okay, baby? I was so worried," he told her as he caressed her cheek.

"They gave me a lot of drugs, so it doesn't hurt so much anymore..."

"Wh- what happened in there?" he questioned. "I didn't want to leave you... but something went wrong... and they threw me out."

"The baby got stuck in the birth cannal. The heartrate went way down. They had to use medical intervention," Marty said quietly.

"Did they ... give you a c-section?"

"No, there wasn't time for that. They used the forceps," Marty explained, her words slightly slurred from the pain medication in her system. "It hurt soooo much. I tore badly, so I have a lot of stitches."

Todd visibly winced when she described the ordeal. That explained all the painful screaming he had heard. "I'm so sorry, baby. Will you be okay?" he asked her with tenderness.

She nodded. "I'm just glad it's over. That was the worst pain I've ever been through in my life," she told him. "...Well, maybe the second worst pain."

Their eyes locked. To her, the rape had been far more painful. Yet the two events were linked in her mind, making her birth experience even more traumatic.

"Marty, where's the baby?" Todd asked her, feeling suddenly fearful. She hadn't even mentioned the baby. He had expected to find the little one in her arms, yet there was no sign of their child anywhere.

"They took her away..."

"Her? We have a daughter?"

"Yes, the doctor said it was a girl."

"Was- was she okay?"

Marty didn't answer as she closed her eyes and lay back against the pillow. The conversation with Todd had exhausted her. The pain medication made her groggy, and all she wanted was some much-needed rest.

It was then that the nurse stepped back into the room, carrying a tiny bundle wrapped up in a soft white blanket. "Would you like to meet your baby girl? she asked Todd.

Todd's heart turned over as she placed the baby in his arms. She was so beautiful with shiny soft blond hair. "Is she alright?" Todd questioned the nurse.

"She's perfect. While your wife was being stitched up, we took her to the nursery to clean her up and examine her," explained the nurse.

Suddenly the baby's eyes came open. Eyes the color of the sky stared into Todd's. "Hey, little one, I'm your daddy," Todd crooned to the baby. "Just wait till your mommy meets you..."

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted," the nurse said before leaving the room.

Todd stayed at Marty's side, holding their baby girl. He talked to her softly, and she gazed back at him as if she was listening. As he cuddled her, he was overcome with waves of love for her. He vowed he'd be a loving father to her and promised her that all he wanted was to make her and her mommy happy.

When Marty woke up about a hour later, she saw Todd at her bedside. She winced as she sat up in the bed, looking at the small bundle Todd held against his chest. "Is that-?" she whispered questioningly.

"Yes, this is our baby girl," Todd answered her. He could not hold back the pride in his voice. He loved his daughter so much already.

"Is- is she okay?" Marty questioned. She continued to have mixed feelings towards the baby, but even so, she had been concerned about the child's well-being.

"She's wonderful. Would you like to hold her?"

Marty shook her head, looking terrified. "No, Todd. I- I can't," Marty whispered fearfully.

"But she's so beautiful. She has blond hair... and sky-blue eyes."

"Baby, she looks like you," Todd quietly added.

Hot tears suddenly rushed from Marty's eyes. "She doesn't- doesn't look like the man who hurt me?" she asked in the softest whisper.

Todd shook his head, gazing down lovingly at the baby girl in his arms. "She's sweet and innocent. There couldn't ever be anything bad in her. Everything about her is good. And she needs her mommy."

Marty felt comforted by Todd's words. Although it was difficult for her to bond with her child, she held out her arms, waiting for Todd to fill them with their baby girl. Tenderly, Todd placed the tiny bundle into her waiting arms.

"Ohhh Todd," Marty tearfully murmured as she gazed at the face of the baby in her embrace. Despite the circumstances of the child's conception, waves of tenderness overcame her. "You're right. She's so beautiful. I love her so much."

Marty cuddled the baby closer as she quietly cried. Todd cried, too. He brushed the tears away from his cheeks as he struggled to get control of his emotions. He knew that Marty had been afraid to see the man who hurt her in the face of her child. Intense sorrow and guilt tugged at his heart.

"What are we going to name her?" Marty asked Todd. She hadn't been thinking of names. During the months of her pregnancy, she had tried everything in her power not to think of this baby at all. All the stress had been too much for her.

"I have the perfect name for her. She should be named after you. I want to call her Katlin Margaret. Katlin Margaret Manning," Todd stated.

Marty wondered at the unsual name, but strangely it seemed to fit the little one in her arms. "I'm going to call her Kat," said Marty as she kissed the baby's cheek.

Todd smiled. "Welcome to the world, little Kat," he said to his daughter.

In that moment, nothing could stop his happiness. Not even the looming knowledge of what was to come. Someday he knew would pay the price for his deception. Someday he'd pay an incredible price ... but not today.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Three months had passed since their daughter's birth. What should have been the happiest time of their lives had become sheer agony for Todd. He knew the world was crumbling around him, and through it all, he struggled with his guilt and all of his torment. As the bills came pouring in, Todd had trouble paying them. He wouldn't think of asking his father for help, although he broke into Peter Manning's house and stole a great deal of money. The stolen cash had paid the bills for a couple of months, but now all it was gone. Knowing that the rent was due and he had no way to pay it, Todd became angry and on the edge of violence. He was having a difficult time both staying away from drugs and holding down a job. His angry and violent nature had gotten him fired from one job. He had told the boss just where to shove the job and had to deal with the consequences. Since then, he had struggled to make it to work to his second place of employment.

It had taken Marty a great deal of time to heal physically from their daughter's birth. Todd was feeling disconnected from her as they hadn't been able to be intimate since before their daughter had been born. One night, he lapsed. He went to a party on campus and ended up hanging out with his old buddy Zachary Rosen. He had succumbed to the temptation of drugs and alcohol. Hours later, he stumbled on home, totally wasted.

Marty had just gotten Katlin to bed. She sat down on the love seat, worried about Todd. He hadn't called, and he was never this late coming home from work. When he finally came in, she asked with concern, "Where have you been?"

"Worried about me, Marty?" he asked as he gave her an angry look.

"Yes, actually I was. You should have been home nearly four hours ago."

Todd stared at her with cold, bloodshot eyes. "I was out with the guys. I gotta have fun somewhere. All I do is work... and when I am here, you don't even care about me," he said with a growl. "I can't even touch you."

"You know I had a difficult time when I delivered. It's not my fault I had to wait for my body to heal before we-."

"Excuses, Marty. You just don't want me."

"I do want you, Todd. I love you."

"Then show me."

"I do show you every night. We cuddle and we hold each other..."

"It's not the same. I am a man, and I have needs. Do you want me to seek my pleasure elsewhere?" he asked her furiously.

"Ohhh my God, Todd. You're acting like such a baby! There was a medical reason why I couldn't-."

"It's been THREE months now, Marty! Why aren't you back in my bed yet?" Todd asked in a hiss.

Suddenly he grabbed her up off the couch and jerked her into his arms. Her eyes went wide as Todd stared down into her face. "Do I have to TAKE what it is I'm needing?"

"Todd, stop it!" she said as she tried to twist out of his arms. "You're scaring me. I can't-."

"I think you can... and you WILL," he spoke in a rough growl. Before she could protest, he wrenched up the hem of her nightie above her waist. He twisted her around in his arms, thrusting her forcefully against the back of the love seat.

"Todd, no!" she cried out as he tore away her panties. As he held her down with one hand, he unzipped his pants. He freed his erection as he pressed his body against hers. Marty screamed in panic, feeling the broad tip of his arousal pressed tightly to her trembling entrance. Visions of her previous attack assaulted her, making her cry out in agony.

Hearing her strangled cry, Todd realized what he had nearly done. Suddenly he froze as he had came so close to raping her again. He felt absolutely sick as he set her free and began zipping up his pants. His desires immediately faded as he felt like such an ass. How could he have nearly repeated the act which had nearly destroyed them in the first place?

"Baby, I'm sorry. So sorry... ohhh God," Todd cried out as he tried to take her in his arms.

She turned to look at him, so much pain within her eyes. "How could you, Todd?" she asked as tears streaked her cheeks. "How could you do THAT after everything I've been through?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. I - I just want you so much."

"All you've ever been is gentle with me... so incredibly gentle and giving. I thought I could trust you..."

"You can, Marty. I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. I swear it..."

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Todd? You've been drinking. I can smell it on your breath. I do want you... and I love you. But I can't live like this. I can't. I want the man I love to come back," she told him tearfully.

"I am the man you love," he implored her. "Give me a chance to make it right. Please, Marty, let me hold you..."

He tried to reach for her, but she turned away as she adjusted her clothing. "I went to the doctor today. He said I'm healed completely, and we can make love again... but not like this. Never like this. If THIS doesn't stop, Todd, I'm leaving you..."

She started to walk away, but Todd grabbed her in his arms. "You're not leaving me. You're not," he said adamantly as he stared down into her face.

"I can't stay here with an innocent baby and have you acting this way."

"I LOVE our daughter. You know I love her."

She nodded. "I know you love her, but Todd, you have to stop drinking. And I think it's more than that. You're doing drugs, too? Don't lie to me. I need to know..."

"I'll stop doing drugs and drinking. I will stop going to the parties. Just don't leave me, Marty. Baby, I love you... and I love our little girl, too. Don't go," Todd pleaded as he began to cry. As tears rushed down his face, pain tore at Marty's heart. She really did love him, and she didn't want to leave. Besides, if she left him, she had no where to go. She couldn't return to Aunt Kiki's where she had been hated and abused.

As his tears fell, Marty gently traced a path down his cheek with shaking fingertips. "I do love you, Todd... and I don't wanna go..." she whispered. "Promise me you will stop drinking and taking drugs?"

"I promise," Todd said as he pulled her against him and held her so tight. A sob tore through him as at that moment, he truly meant it. But it wouldn't be easy for him, because as soon as his fears and insecurities returned, he'd be tempted again. It wasn't something he could easily control. He was hopelessly addicted.

Marty wrapped her arms around him and held him while he cried. After awhile, his tears had faded. He picked her up and carried her to bed. "I want you, baby. I promise... I'll never hurt you again." Even as he said the words, he prayed it would be true. He wanted to die for all the hurt he had caused her previously. As much as he wanted to stop, it seemed he couldn't cease the destruction.

"I'm scared... because of earlier. It reminded me of that awful time when..."

"I know," he whispered. "But it's okay now. I'm sorry."

"You'll be gentle? You won't-."

He nodded. "I promise, babe. Please..."

"Okay," she said with a heavy sigh as she sat up in bed and started removing her nightie. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she was conflicted. What happened earlier had scared the hell out of her. Todd had been like a crazed demon, bent on taking what he thought was his. He hadn't acted like the man she had come to love. She was scared that she was going to lose him to the darkness. She loved him far too much to easily let him go.

She took off all her clothes and lay there on the bed, looking at Todd. She could barely breathe as he gazed at her with such desire. He stood up and removed every thread of his own clothing, joining her on the bed. "I'll love you forever, no matter what. Never forget that," he whispered as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

She melted into his arms as she did want him. She wanted to become one with him again. She needed him as she had never needed anyone before. In his arms, all her dreams had come true. Yet she was painfully afraid of losing it all considering Todd was on the edge and ready to fall into an abyss. In that moment she forgot everything as it was only her and him and their love. She needed him to take away all her sorrow. He had a way of making it all disappear.

The passion exploded between them as he reaquainted himself with her body. As his lips and tongue reclaimed her, she got lost in the heat of their desire. She threaded her fingers through his hair as their bodies became one. Soft screams of pleasure tore from her lips as he entered her again and again. He knew how to bring her to the edge of paradise with his passionate touch. She screamed his name as her body went up in flames. Seconds later, he too found release. In the quiet darkness of their bedroom, they held each other close. "Things are gonna change, babe. I promise you," he whispered. As much as she wanted to believe him, she was afraid it wouldn't be true. Todd was slipping... and she didn't want to go down with him. She had Baby Kat to think about now. She was so tiny, beautiful, and helpless, and Marty would do anything for her precious little girl. Even if it meant she had to leave Todd behind. As much as she loved him, she knew that their daughter had to come first.

~*~o~*~

Two weeks later, Todd proved that he had lied. He had lost his second job, and they had absolutely no way to pay their bills. The rent was due, and they were in danger of being evicted. Marty had no other choice but to drop out of college and get a job so that they could pay the rent. Todd spent all his time being wasted and bellowing about all that made him unhappy at the top of his lungs. "It's your fault, Todd, that we got into this situation, you can't blame anyone else," Marty stated.

"Are you blaming me?" Todd asked in a snarl.

"I feel like you are abandoning me and our daughter. I know you haven't stopped abusing drugs and alcohol. You need to get some help.."

"Shut the fuck up, Marty. Maybe I need it to get me through the day. You have no idea what I have been through... or the hell I have seen!"

"Todd, I have to think about Kat. She's just a baby... but she can't be around this. I need to do what's best for her."

"Are you threatening to take my daughter away? I won't let you take her."

"When you lost your job, I had no other choice but to drop out of school. I lost my inheritance in the process. Aunt Kiki will get permanent control of the estate and everything my parents left to me. I've lost everything... and Kat is all I have left. I guess I've already lost you to the drugs and the alcohol. I'm sorry, Todd... but I am packing up my things, and Kat and I are leaving. I will stay with Jason or Megan for awhile, till I can get on my feet again and find a place of my own."

Marty rushed into the nursery and lifted Katlin into her arms. The baby whimpered as she stiffened in her mother's embrace. "Ohhh my God," Marty gasped when she realized the infant was burning up with fever. Something was horribly wrong.

"Todd, come here!" Marty cried out. Despite being wasted, Todd rushed to Marty's side. She was sobbing as she held their baby girl.

"She's sick. We need to take her to the hospital," Marty said tearfully as she bundled Baby Kat up and placed her in the car seat.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Todd asked as he touched the crying baby's cheek.

"I don't know, but she has a high fever... and I just know something is terribly wrong. She was fine earlier. How could this have happened?" Marty sobbed. She'd been working so many hours lately; she hadn't even recognized the signs of her daughter becoming ill.

"I don't know, baby. Let's take her to the hospital," Todd said as his worry compounded for their little daughter. He adored Kat and couldn't bear the thought of her being sick or anything happening to her.

"Okay," Marty responded. "But I am driving... you're far too drunk... or high..."

"Yeah, yeah- whatever... let's go," Todd said with a growl.

~*~o~*~

After many hours, the doctor came out to talk with Marty and Todd after doing numerous tests on Baby Kat. "I'm afraid your daughter is gravely ill," the doctor said as Marty began to cry.

Todd wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. He asked, "What is it? What's wrong with Katlin?"

"She's been diagnosed with a life-threatening kidney ailment. She's going to need a transplant very soon. Without a transpant, it's possible she may not make it to her first birthday," the doctor explained.

"No!" Todd gasped. He loved Marty and Katlin so much, and he did not want to lose either one of them.

"Wh-what can be done for her?" Marty asked the doctor.

"All family members must be tested immediately. She needs a suitable donor as soon as possible so we can attempt a transplant and try to save her life," replied the doctor.

Marty looked at Todd with sorrow in her eyes. The only blood relatives Kat had were herself and Aunt Kiki. "We have to talk to Aunt Kiki at once. One of us HAS to be a match," Marty said urgently.

"There isn't anybody else?" the doctor asked.

"No one at all," Marty responded.

*Except for me,* Todd was thinking, but he didn't say a word.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Todd and Marty arrived at the Saybrooke Mansion and knocked urgently on the door. After a few moments, Kiki answered. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"We need to talk to you," Marty insisted. "It's a matter of life and death."

"I have nothing to say to you. Get out of my home!" Kiki cried out.

"You're going to listen!" Todd said as he pushed his way inside. Kiki reached for the phone to call the police, but Todd grabbed it and thrust it out of her hands.

"How dare you-?" Kiki gasped.

"Aunt Kiki, our baby girl is very sick. She was diagnosed with a life-threatening kidney ailment, and she's in the hospital," Marty stated.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kiki demanded.

"All family members need to be tested to see if they are a match for Kat's kidney transplant. Unfortunately, I wasn't a match... so that just leaves you," Marty explained.

"Ohhh no! There's no way I am donating one of my kidneys to your wretched little brat! You told me you were raped, but then you announced that HE was the father," Kiki said as she glared at Todd. "You're such a slut that they would need to test a whole bus-load of guys just to see which one is THAT baby's father!"

"That's it!" Todd growled as he grabbed Kiki in a punishing grip and tossed her up against the wall. "You won't speak to Marty that way again. Take it back... or you will die!"

As he held her against the wall, he wrapped his hands around Kiki's throat. He couldn't believe she was refusing to be tested when Kat's life was on the line. "Get your hands off me!" Kiki screamed but Todd wasn't about to let her go.

"Todd, stop it!" Marty cried out. "This isn't helping!"

Kiki made painful gargling sounds as Todd came incredibly close to shattering her windpipe. As Marty begged him to stop, he gradually let the hateful witch free. "Are you going to be tested?" Todd demanded.

"Never!" Kiki responded. "My niece is dead to me... and so is her little spawn!"

Todd lunged at Kiki again, but Marty grabbed his muscular arm. "Come on, Todd. Let's go. She isn't worth it," Marty insisted.

"She's going to burn in hell. And I'm gonna be the one to send her there," Todd growled as Marty coaxed him over toward the door.

"Stay the hell away from here!" Kiki yelled as they were leaving. "Or I'll call the cops."

"Can't call them if you're dead," Todd quipped.

~*~o~*~

After they had entered the car, Marty was in tears. "Kiki was our last hope," she spoke sadly. "Katlin's so sick, and if she doesn't get a transplant soon, we might lose her. Ohhh why couldn't I have been a match?"

"I don't know, baby, but none of this is your fault. Your aunt is just an evil, horrid bitch. They reserve a special place in hell for heartless bitches such as her."

"What are we gonna now, Todd? The doctor said they'll put Kat on the waiting list for a kidney... but it could be months or even years before a match might be found. Kat doesn't have that long. She needs the kidney now."

"I know, baby," Todd said as he started the car. He pulled away from the curb as it seemed he was lost in his own thoughts. He stared ahead of him at the road as it seemed he was driving aimlessly.

"Todd, where are we going? Aren't we going back to the hospital... to Kat?" Marty asked as he continued driving past the turn they should have taken.

"No, Marty... not now. We gotta talk..."

"About what? Katlin needs us now. We have to go back," Marty said urgently.

Todd just shook his head as he continued to drive as though he were in some sort of trance. He didn't even look at her as he approached their his destination. A few minutes later, they had ended up at the lake. "Todd, what are we doing here?" Marty demanded. She panicked as she wanted to get back to their sick little girl.

"I have to tell you something, Marty," Todd said as he cut the engine. He took out the keys and placed them in his pocket. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he had to force the words out. "I have to do what's right for Kat."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to be tested. I might be a match."

"Alright, you can get tested... but the chances of you being a match are very slim. The doctor said only blood relatives have a strong chance of being a match for the transplant."

"I know," he said as he turned to look at her, staring into her eyes.

"Unfortunately I'm not a match... and Kiki refuses to be tested," Marty stated. "With Kat having no other relatives, I am afraid that the chance of us finding a suitable donor is very slim..."

"Marty, listen to me. I want to be tested because there IS a strong chance I could be a match. I am Katlin's father," he told her.

She stared at him, shaking her head. He wasn't making any sense. What exactly did he mean by that? "No, Todd... you're not..." she murmured.

"YES, it was me," he admitted. "I was the one in that alley that night. I am the one who attacked you. I'm Katlin's biological father."

"No... NOOO! You can't be!" Marty cried out. She didn't want to believe it. He was lying- he had to be!

"I am," he said quietly. "And I can prove it. I know the date... that- that IT happened."

She sat there in shock when he told her the exact date and an approximate time when the attack had occurred. "Ohhh my God, it was YOU?" Marty sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Marty. Yes, it was me. I raped you... and I hate myself for it," he responded.

With tears streaming down her face, Marty was hurt and devastated. Todd was the man she had loved with all her heart and soul. How could he have done this to her? And how could he have lied to her all this time? She felt like such a fool!

"How could you... how...?" she asked in a painful whimper.

"It was before I knew you," he explained. "I didn't know it was you. Not till that night when you told me you were pregnant. Then I knew- I knew that I was the filthy animal that had hurt you."

"Marty, I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you and Kat. Somehow I will!"

Marty's eyes were bright-red as her hot tears continued to fall. Todd was the one person who had always loved her unconditionally. She had trusted him with all of her heart and every single one of her secrets. Not only did he attack her, but he had lied to her for months.

"There is no way you will EVER make this up to me! I fuckin hate you for what you did to me!" Marty cried. "You can get the test to see if you're a match and after that, I NEVER want to see you again. If you come anywhere near our daughter, I will kill you!"

Her eyes flashed with hatred and pain, and Todd knew in that moment she meant it. He knew he deserved everything she threw out at him and more. "Marty, please don't hate me," he said in a whisper as he felt it all crashing down on him.

She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "I despise you, Todd Manning. I hate everything about you," she hissed. Everything he loved was destroyed as the sky fell in shattered pieces upon his sorrowed shoulders. In the space of just a few heart beats, he had lost it all.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Even though she had once been pre-med, Marty still could not stand the scent of the hospital with the strong aroma of antiseptics. Lately she spent a great deal of time at the Llanview Hospital as Katlin was so ill and hooked up to a dialysis machine. Her baby girl was so miserable. She didn't even smile anymore, just lay there so fragile and still. Marty stood over Katlin's steel crib, lightly stroking her pale blond hair. She looked into her daughter's sky-blue eyes and couldn't believe she had ever doubted her love for her precious baby girl. All of that was Todd's fault... like so many other things.

"Doctor," Marty called out as Dr. Wolek started to step out of the room. "Can you tell me if my... my husband's test results came back to see if he's a match to donate a kidney for Kat?"

"I'll check in the lab and see if the results are back. I'll be back in a few minutes," Dr. Wolek assured her.

"Thank you, Doctor," Marty said as she turned her attention back on her very sick baby girl.

"This will all be over soon, Kat... I promise you. Then we will never have to see HIM again."

At that moment, Todd cautiously walked in the room, his eyes on her and the tiny child lying within the crib. His expression softened when he glanced at Katlin. Marty hadn't let him near their child ever since he had told her the truth. Not that he could blame her, but he really missed his sweet baby girl. Kat's eyes shifted over to her father. She let out a tiny little cry and held out her arms to him.

Todd moved closer, and Marty freaked. "Don't you dare," she cried out, standing between Todd and Katlin. "What did you come in here for? You know you're not welcome..."

"I needed to talk to you, Marty," he stated. "Dr. Sands said I am a match for Katlin. She can get the surgery now... and she's going to be okay."

Marty's didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Katlin needed the kidney to save her life. She should be jumping for joy or eternally grateful. Sadly, she felt none of those things. It was just another dark reminder of Todd's brutal deed. She glared at him, her heart beating wildly within the cavity of her chest.

"Marty, I wanted to tell you I am sorry... and I am hoping you'll let me see Katlin. Please... can I just hold her a minute? She needs her daddy."

Marty looked down at Kat to see tears in her baby girl's bright blue eyes. She was too young to understand the evil emanating from Todd. Marty gently caressed Kat's little cheek. "Go away, Todd," she said fiercely as she looked up at him with eyes dark with anger. "We don't need you."

"Alright. If that's the way you want it, I'll donate my kidney to Katlin, and that will be the last you see of me. But there's something I want you to know-."

"I don't want to hear it," Marty said in a growl, although not too loudly as she didn't want to upset Katlin.

"You need to listen," Todd said with a heavy sigh. "Marty, I am sorry for all the lies and the hurt I have caused you. I am sorry for the violent act that has tore us apart... but you gotta realize I truly do love you and our daughter."

"I realize that I need help, desperate help... and I have needed it for so very long... because I didn't get the help I needed, I hurt you," Todd said as his voice broke. "I hurt you so much...and I hate myself for it. I can't blame you for being angry and for hating me. But I want you to know I want Katlin to get better. I am going to do everything I can to see that she does. And I promise you that once the transplant is over and I know she's going to be alright, I will be going to a facility for drug rehab and counseling. I'll be there for awhile... but when I get out, I hope you will let me see Katlin. She's my little girl, too... and I love her."

"No, she's not. You forced yourself on me. That doesn't make you a father. After the transplant, I never want to see you again. If you try to contact me, I will get a lawyer and slap a restraining order on you. I hate you, Todd. Now get out of our daughter's room," she said between clenched teeth.

With a heavy heart, Todd did as she requested. After he had gone, she sunk down in the nearest chair and cried. She reached through the steel bars and took Kat's tiny hand in hers. This precious baby girl was her gift after all the agony she had gone through. If she lost her now, her world would crumble. She was already hanging on by a mere thread with Kat so sick and learning that Todd was the man who had violently attacked her.

"Kat, you gotta get well," Marty said as the tears rushed from her eyes. "I have nothing left if I lose you, too."

~*~o~*~

Days later, the doctors started the delicate operation of the transplant. Marty sat in the waiting room with her friends Jason and Megan as they held her hands. "I hope Kat is alright," Marty said worriedly. She was so upset she could barely sit still.

Images of her tiny baby girl being cut open kept flashing through her mind. She trembled as Jason pulled her into his embrace. "She's going to be alright, Marty. She's a tough little cookie, just like you," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you're right, Jace. She's my little sweetheart."

"She'll be better soon. Then she can go home," Megan said as she rubbed Marty's back. Without her two best friends there to support her, Marty would have been a complete mess.

"Marty," Dr. Larry said as he walked into the room.

"How is she? How's my baby girl?" Marty questioned as she jumped up and looked at Larry with fear and anxiousness in her eyes.

"She's doing just fine. We've put her on medications, hoping she won't reject the kidney," Larry explained. "She's in the recovery room right now... but you'll be able to see her in a few minutes."

Marty let out a long heavy sigh. "Thank you, Doctor," she gasped as she reached out and squeezed Larry's hand in hers.

"Uhhh... how- how's Todd?" Marty asked him quietly. She didn't really want to know... but part of her deep down inside still loved and cared about him, despite how he'd hurt her.

"He's doing alright, too. He's been asking for you. Would you like to go in and see him?"

Marty shook her head as tears made her eyes appear dark and glassy. "Are you sure my little girl is going to be alright?" she once again asked the doctor.

"As long as she doesn't reject Todd's kidney, you'll be able to take her home as soon as she's stabilized."

"This is good news, Marty," Jason said as he came up and wrapped his arm around her. "When you bring her home, Meg and I will be there to help you. You won't have to go through this all on your own."

"Thank you, Jason," Marty said as she hugged him so tightly. "You and Meg are my best friends and I love you both so much."

~*~o~*~

Less than a month after the transplant surgery, baby Kat had been released from the hospital. By then, her father had been released as well and had checked himself into a Drug and Alcohol Rehabilatation Center where he could get some extensive help and counseling for all his issues. Marty had only seen him once after the surgery. She had looked away quickly, hurrying down the hallway as she did her best to avoid him. With a heavy heart, Todd realized she wasn't receptive to his attempts to redeem himself. The woman he loved hated his guts, and he had to live with that. After all, he was the one who had placed that intense hatred into her heart.

Once she was home, Katlin seemed a lot better. She actually smiled again when she saw all her toys and was reimmersed in the familiar setting of her home. Marty would just sit and hold her for hours, so glad that her baby girl was finally safe and happy again. Whenever she saw the deep scar on Kat's little body, she'd think of Todd and the gift he had given their daughter. Without the gift of his organ, their baby girl would have died. Even so, she didn't lose her anger toward him. She just held Kat a little closer, thankful that her precious child now had a second chance at life.

Although Katlin seemed content at home, she somehow knew that something in her little world was now missing. As Marty fed her tiny bites of her cereal one day, Kat began asking for her daddy. Over and over again, she said "Da-da" until Marty's eyes overflowed with tears.

"Da-da isn't coming back," Marty told her child sorrowfully.

*Because I told him to go away and never to come back,* she added silently.

It wasn't fair because baby Kat was just too tiny to understand. Marty missed him, too... although she'd never admit it. All of his things were still there, his clothes and all his belongings. Even the bed where they had made love. Sometimes Marty wanted to burn it all and cleanse her world of his memory, but she couldn't. Katlin was a part of Todd. She loved her daughter so much, and she realized she'd never be free of him.

She remembered the good times... the beautiful moments before it had all went to hell. She remembered Todd's arms around her and the strength of his touch. Mostly she remembered the way he had comforted her as no one else ever had. With a broken heart, she wondered if it all had been lies. Who was the man she loved? Was he a monster... or the man of her dreams? Either way, she didn't want to let him back into her world.

When the letters came, Marty lost it. She threw them into the sink and set them ablaze. She didn't even read them. She saw Todd's handwriting on the envelopes as the pain and betrayal engulfed her once again. She wasn't ready to forgive. The hurt was just far too strong.

Then when she didn't answer the letters, the phone calls began. "Marty, it's Todd. Please talk to me," his voice pleaded on the phone.

"Don't call here!" she said, hanging up on him.

At the rehabilitation clinic, Todd stood at the phone when the line went dead. She'd hung up on him again. He stared at the wall as his heart broke anew. He didn't even know how Katlin was doing after her surgery. Was their baby girl alright? Did she miss him at all? All he wanted was a chance, but Marty despised him.

*I'm getting better and I'm getting out of this place. I'm going to see my daughter,* he kept telling himself as he went through all the counseling and detox. It had been hell for him there, but he was getting stronger. For the first time in his life, he felt he might have the power to beat his addictions. He was doing this for Marty and their little girl, so he could be the man they wanted him to be. Most of all, he did it for himself, because he never again wanted to become the beast that had brutalized the woman he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU.

~*~o~*~

Two years in drug rehabilitation and counseling had been agonizing for Todd. As tough as it was, he never gave up. He followed through with the treatment until his counselors felt he was ready to be released out into society. After many months in the facility, Todd felt like a new man. He had learned ways to curb his violent tendencies and impulses. Dealing with the abuse he suffered as a child helped him find the light at the end of tunnel. He was free now to live his life, but he had no clue what that might entail. It had been over a year now since he had tried to contact Marty. His letters had gone unanswered and his calls had been refused. His missed Marty and Katlin with all his heart, but he had made the decision to let them go... at least temporarily.

He did not know if he'd ever see his precious daughter again. He missed her sky-blue eyes. Most of all he missed cuddling her tiny body against his chest and telling her that he loved her. Katlin was the most beautiful baby in the world. Todd knew he didn't deserve her... but he loved her so much. His heart ached for his little girl.

His heart also ached for Marty. Would she ever forgive him for all the hurt he had caused? Would she be able to see beyond that awful night and catch a glimpse of the man he truly was- not the monster who had hurt her? He could only pray that Marty would find it in her heart to give him a second chance. All he could do was ask, but he feared she'd reject him once he knocked on her door. With his heart pounding in his chest, he found himself standing outside the apartment where he and Marty had made their life. He raised his hand to the smooth surface of the wood and knocked upon the door.

*Please let her be home,* Todd was thinking. *And please don't let her hate me...*

A couple of minutes passed, then the door came open. There stood the most beautiful woman Todd had ever seen- his wife and the mother of his child. She took his breath away and turned his whole world upside down.

"Todd?" she said as visible shock registered upon her face. "You're out?"

"Yes, I am. I've completed my treatment, and I was wondering if I could talk to you..."

"I- I don't know," Marty hesitated, but Todd could tell that she was fighting an inner battle with herself. The expressions on her face showed that she very much wanted to let him walk through that door.

"Just let me talk to you a few minutes. There's so much I need to say..." Todd prompted. "Please, Marty."

The pain in his voice compelled her to allow him inside. "Come in," she said quietly as she moved aside to let him enter. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she lead him into the living room. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes after they had taken a seat.

"Where's Katlin?" he asked as he glanced around the apartment. There were a few toys on the floor, but no sign of the little girl he had missed with all his heart.

"She's taking her nap," Marty answered.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's doing great. She has no lasting health problems. You saved her life... and I am truly grateful for that."

"Marty, she's my daughter. I love her. I would have done ANYTHING for her," Todd responded. "I made a lot of mistakes, I know... but because of Katlin, I finally did the right thing. I told you the truth... and as a result, Katlin's life was saved. I'm just sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"Why did you hurt me, Todd? How could you?" she asked as her voice broke. The hurt was still there, so raw and torturous. For months, she had been waiting to hear his answer.

"I hurt you because I had been hurt, too. I was full of rage, and I released it on you, an innocent person. What I did was unforgiveable, but you gotta realize how much it hurts me, too. The guilt was eating me alive. As much as my heart broke to tell you, it was actually a great relief to finally admit the truth. I am sorry I raped you, Marty. I am sorry I lied and broke your heart. I am sorry for so many things, but the one thing I am not sorry for is loving you. I do love you, so much... and Katlin, too. These past two years, you were all I thought about; you and our baby girl. I missed you both sooo much."

Staring at him with tears in her eyes, Marty did not know what to say. "Why are you here, Todd?" she finally asked.

"I want to know if you'd be willing to give me another chance. I know you loved me- the real me... not that monster who hurt you."

"I honestly don't know if I could ever trust you. I won't let you hurt me again."

"I know you're scared and you have every right to be... but somewhere deep inside yourself, do you still love me?"

She bit her lower lip as the tears started to spill. "I shouldn't..." she said in an almost-whisper. "...After everything you did. But I do."

Todd wanted to take her in his arms, but he waited. He didn't want to move too quickly or frighten her. "I have such a broken heart without you and our little girl. I know I'm not perfect, I know I have made some horrible mistakes, but I've gotten help for my issues, I've given up drugs, and I will never hurt you again," he told her. "Please, baby... give me another chance."

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Marty hesitantly went into his arms. A sob tore through her as he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair. "Will you forgive me?" he quietly asked.

"I can give it an honest try," she responded.

When Todd heard her answer, his own tears blinded him. They held each other for the longest time. After a few minutes, he pulled away slightly and brushed away her tears. "I love you, Marty. We've both been through hell, but I am going to make things better. I promise."

"Mommy?" a little voice called out.

Todd looked up to see his little girl stranding there in the doorway. "Katlin," he murmured as he stared at her in awe. She was absolutely adorable, just as he imagined she would be.

"Come here, Sweetie," Marty said as she urged Katlin to come to her side. Katlin came to her mommy, dragging her teddy bear behind her.

"Kat, I'd like you to meet someone. This is your daddy," Marty said as she sat the little girl down between her and Todd. "He's come a very long way to get back to us... but I'm hoping he's back to stay."

Todd gently caressed Katlin's smooth cheek as he stared down into her sweet face. His gaze then locked with Marty's. "This is where I belong, with you and our child. I had to fight my way back to both of you. There's no where else I'd rather be. I know it's not all going to be sunshine and roses, but we have a chance for happiness now. And that's all I ever wanted."

"That's all I ever wanted, too," she told him.

THE END

Author's Note: And so another story ends... As much as I am glad that this story HAS ended, I am not completely satisfied. Too bad Kiki didn't have to pay in some way for all the awful things she did throughout this story, but in the end I could not find a way to make that happen. I hope the ending turned out okay, even though we didn't see justice served.


End file.
